Into The New World 2
by VanVierBroers
Summary: High School of North Korea terdiri dari 2 jenis kelas yaitu special class dan general class. Yang masuk kelas spesial diseleksi secara ketat dan haruslah orang orang yang sempurna dalam bidang pendidikan, kecantikan / ketampanan, attitude, keterampilan, latar belakang yang baik dan yang lainnya.


"Ting... tong...ting...tong..." bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. merekapun keluar dari bus mereka dengan tertib.

"pas baget kita datangnya, untung aja kita gak terlambat" kata sooyoung sambil mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di bus.

"huft, pasti kita yang terakhir datang dari murid murid baru lainnya. Maklumlah, kita kan girl yang paling wanti – wanti dengan yang namanya penampilan. Perasaan tadi kita udah bangun cepat deh?" Umpat yuri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"itu karena kita adalah wanita terpopuler Sejagat Korea. hehehe" balas tiffany kepada yuri dengan sedikit candaan.

"lihat aja tuh, meskipun kita terlambat dan bel juga sudah bunyi, para pria itu rela menghentikan langkahnya untuk dapat memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya itu adalah wanita yang tidak biasa mereka lihat." Kata hyoyeon sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"aku, yoona, dan yuri ke ke kelas kami dulu ya! Sampai jumpa istirahat nanti!" seru jessica sambil menarik tangan yoona dan yuri dan berlari menuju ke kelas mereka.

"enak baget ya rasanya kalau jadi orang terpilih dari dulu disekolah. Selalu menjadi anak kesayangan guru dan di elu elukan banyak orang." Kata taeyeon sambil berjalan duluan menuju ke kelas.

"ia, aku jadi iri!" balas sunny.

"ehhh, gak boleh seperti itu. Kita harus mensuport teman kita. Jangan malah mengatai mereka. Jika kau mau seperti mereka maka berusahalah. Ya!" ceramah tiffany kepada sunny.  
"ia...ia... aku tau aku salah. Mianhae" balas sunny.

**************************************************************************************************

High School of North Korea terdiri dari 2 jenis kelas yaitu special class dan general class. Yang masuk kelas spesial diseleksi secara ketat dan haruslah orang orang yang sempurna dalam bidang pendidikan, kecantikan / ketampanan, attitude, keterampilan, latar belakang yang baik dan yang lainnya. Sementara itu orang yang tidak masuk didalam kriteria di atas akan masuk ke dalam kelas general. Orang orang yang di rekomendasikan ke kelas spesial pun terbatas, antara lain sebanyak 10 orang yaitu jessica, leeteuk, yuri, yoona, nickhun, micky, yesung, suzy, yunho, victoria (diurutkan dari yang terpintar).

BRAAKKK!  
"aawww" teriak jessica karena badannya tersungkur ketanah akibat tertabrak (bisa dibilang ditabrak) oleh seseorang.

"oh, maaf... maafkan aku ya. Aku terburu buru. Kau tidak apa apa?" Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki sambil mengulurkan tangannya  
"gak papa." Kata jessica  
"o, syukurlah. Tapi bener bener tidak ada yang sakit kan?" kata orang itu memastikan

"ya, tidak apa apa. Gak usah kawatir" kata jessica sambil mengemasi bukunya yang terjatuh.

Setelah selesai, jessica ingin menanyakan keadaan orang itu. Tetapi orang itu telah pergi.  
"mungkin dia lagi tergesa gesa" gumam jessica

Sesampainya jessica, yuri dan yoona di kelas spesial, mereka telah di sambut dengan puluhan tangkai bunga di sekitar meja mereka. Terlebih jessica, diantara bunga bunga yang ada di meja mereka bertiga, meja jessica lah yang paling penuh dan terdapat juga bunga yang sangat mahal dan langka.

"apa apaan sih ini! Kurang kerjaan baget deh." Kata yuri mengumpat.

"ia, meja aku jadi kotor nih. Nambah kerjaan lagi deh untuk membereskannya" jawab yoona sambil mengambil seluruh bunga yang ada di mejanya dan memindahkannya ke samping tong sampah karena tong sampah itu sendiri sudah di penuhi oleh bunga bunga yuri.

"lho, kok kau tidak membereskan mejamu dari bunga bunga ini sih sica? Nanti kau belajar bagaimana?" lerai yuri kepada jessica yang dari tadi Cuma melihati bunga bunganya.

"o? Anyieo. tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau pergi dulu." Seru jessica sambil membawa seluruh bunga - bunganya.  
"hei! Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai?!" teriak temannya, suzy tapi tidak di gubris oleh jessica.

TBC


End file.
